


Пьяная месть

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Тихий вечер дома у Джона, омраченный пьяным Дэйвом.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Пьяная месть

\- Джооон...  
Ты знаешь, что не должен в такой ситуации улыбаться, как полный дебил, но ты не можешь себе помочь. Твой лучший бро пьян в стельку. Он нагло и бессовестно выпил все пиво твоего папы и сейчас представляет собой, мягко говоря, забавное зрелище. Ты никогда бы не подумал, что тебе удастся увидеть настолько широченную и счастливую улыбку на обычно невозмутимой физиономии своего лучшего друга. Пьяный Дэйв - это тот спектакль, на который стоило бы купить билет в самых первых рядах.   
\- Ик! Ну, Джооон... - зовет он тебя снова.  
Кажется, в таком состоянии, он и сидеть толком не может. А потому он с периодически повторяющимся иканием повис на тебе, обняв твою шею одной рукой и обдавая тебя изумительно неароматным запахом перегара.   
\- Еще раз напомни, зачем ты это сделал? - спрашиваешь его ты.   
Дэйв смотрит на тебя расфокусированным взглядом. Да, он в темных очках, и ты не можешь этого утверждать на 100%. Но ты предпочитаешь думать, что он именно расфокусированный и никакой другой.   
\- Бро... ик! Я ж те говорил... это мстя. То есть - месть, - выдает он тебе свой аргумент, едва ворочая языком.   
\- Дэйв, то, что в нашем холодильнике нет твоего любимого яблочного сока, это еще не повод напиваться с горя... - говоришь ты со снисходительной улыбкой. - И тем более мстить. Что это вообще за месть такая? Нет, это, конечно, лучше какой-нибудь кровной мести, но все-таки...  
\- Твой папа - ик! - должен был быть готов к тому, что к его огрызку... в смысле - отпрыску может заглянуть его самый лучший на свете бро. И что этому шикарному и неотразимому парню - ик! - захочется стаканчика тыблочного... то есть, яблочного сока. Эта как иметь бомбоубежище в подвале на случай внезапного падения ракеты или метеорита на твою башку. У вас в холодильнике должен был быть яблочный скотч - в смысле сок - на случай, если приду я... Ик!  
\- А лучше если бы было бомбоубежище, заваленное ящиками с яблочным соком. Так бы мы были застрахованы от всех напастей, - замечаешь ты.  
\- Точна! Ик!  
\- Так в чем же заключается месть?  
\- Ну, ты представь, бро, - Дэйв пафосно вскинул руку, словно указывая далекий и тернистый путь в долгожданное светлое будущее. - Захочет твой папашка посмотреть футбольца с пивасиком, откроет дебидильник… то есть - холодильник... А там ни хрена, ни хренка, ни хренища! Полное отчаяние и опустошение. Словно падать кубиком - то есть, блин, кубарем - с лестницы, отбивая себе зад снова и снова. Или стать пленником злой иронии и выслушивать ее говенные (и не такие офигенные как мои) рифмы на протяжении всей своей жисти! Ик! В смысле... жизни. Или...  
\- Ладно, я тебя понял, - перебиваешь его ты, чувствуя, что твой мозг, подпитанный запахом перегара изо рта Дэйва, начинает вскипать внутри черепной коробки. - Можешь не продолжать эту цепочку. Твои нетрезвые сравнения только все путают...  
\- И вообще, - продолжает говорить Дэйв, не слушая тебя. – Пиво и сок очень похожи по цвету. Так что, считай, я нашел себе замену.   
\- Да уж, - ухмыляешься ты. – И то, и другое похоже по цвету на мочу.  
\- Твою мать, бро. Я только что полинял - тьфу, ты! – понял! - восклицает Дэйв, и ты почти уверен, что глаза за его очками только что округлились от озарения. – Слишком много напитков напоминают по цвету мочу! Яблочный сок, пиво, лимонад, сироп, зеленый чай… Ик! Ты… чувствуешь, этот мерзкий и коварный запах заговора, бро?  
\- Я бы почувствовал, если бы ты не дышал мне в лицо. Мои ноздри сейчас оккупированы твоим перегаром, - ты затыкаешь себе нос и смотришь на Страйдера искоса. Но не улыбаться при этом все также не получается. – И вообще, бро. Это должен был быть тихий спокойный вечер за просмотром шикарных фильмов по типу «Воздушной тюрьмы». Как мы все папе объясним?  
\- В жопу твою «Воздушную тюрьму» и в жопу твоего папу, ик! Давай целоваться! – выдает Дэйв, обвивая твою шею уже двумя руками. Его лицо теперь возмутительно близко от твоего, а его дыхание обжигает. В полумраке гостиной, освещаемой лишь тусклым светом от телевизора, ты продолжаешь бесцельно всматриваться в стекла его солнечных очков и видишь только свое мутное отражение. Ты снова пытаешься подключить фантазию, чтобы понять, какой у Дэйва взгляд за его темными очками, но ничего не получается.   
\- Дэйв, я не гей, и я недостаточно пьян для этого, - говоришь ты немного нервно. Ты понимаешь, что все это несерьезно, и пытаешься говорить шутливым тоном, но отчего-то сильно волнуешься. – Я вообще не пьян, начнем с того.  
\- Ну, Джоооааан! - воет Дэйв, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Вау. Мне показалось или ты только что назвал меня… Джоаной? – фыркаешь ты от смеха. – Я даже не знаю. Стоит ли мне закатить сцену ревности?  
\- Джон, ты че, не видишь, что у меня язык зацепляется… в смысле запетляется… то есть запрягается… Да блин! Заплетается – вот! Ик! … Джон, мой язык выходит из под контроля – ик! – мне нужно срочно заплести его с твоим!  
\- Дэйв, я не думаю, что это то, что тебе сейчас нужно, - качаешь головой ты. - Может, тебе лучше прилечь?  
\- Я не против, - отвечает Дэйв, и ты вздыхаешь облегченно. – Давай лежа!  
\- Э?  
Ты не успеваешь ничего понять, но уже оказываешься на лопатках, вжатым плечами в подушку дивана ладонями Дэйва. Улыбающийся и раскрасневшийся Страйдер навис над тобой, и у тебя спирает дыхание.   
\- Дэйв… - говоришь ты нарочито строгим тоном. Эта шутка зашла слишком далеко. – Если ты пьяный и у тебя есть оправдание, это еще не значит, что…  
\- Так в чем проблема? Ик! Напейся тоже! – радостно предлагает тебе Страйдер. – Тогда и у тебя будет определение… то есть оправдание.  
\- Господи, Дэйв. Дело не в оправдании, дело в…  
\- Джон.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Дэйв, если ты сделаешь такое очаровательное жалобное лицо, это еще не значит, что я… - ты замолкаешь на полуслове, глядя на Страйдера. Чье лицо и впрямь было до невозможности…  
Ты отводишь взгляд, задумавшись о чем-то, затем снова смотришь на Дэйва.   
\- Ладно… Кажется, у папы где-то был виски…  
Дэйв икает и как-то хитро ухмыляется.   
\- Так чего же мы ждем?


End file.
